enciclopediadelleconomiafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Manpower
227px|right|Logo della Manpower Inc. Manpower Inc. is an employment agency headquartered in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. It was established by Elmer Winter and Aaron Scheinfeld in 1948. It was acquired by Blue Arrow of Britain in 1987, but became independent again in 1991. History In 1948, Manpower is founded in Milwaukee, Wisconsin USA by attorneys Elmer Winter and Aaron Scheinfeld. The first offices were located in Milwaukee and Chicago, Illinois. In 1954, Manpower continued expanding in the United States by offering franchise business opportunities in addition to company owned branch offices. In 1956, The company became an international company: •1956, offices in Montreal and Toronto, Canada. •1956, offices in the UK •1957, offices opened in France •1963, opened in South America •1964, presence in Asia In 1962, Manpower launches the Employment Outlook Survey, now recognized as the world's most extensive and well-respected labor forecast. The survey now covers 36 countries. In 1976, upon Elmer Winter's retirement, Manpower was sold to The Parker Pen Company and emerged independent again in 1986. A year later it was acquired by Blue Arrow of The United Kingdom and again became independent in 1991. As of 2009, Manpower has over 4,100 offices in 82 countries and also an "office" in web based online universe Second Life. In 2007, Manpower's total sales equaled US$22 billion worldwide . Manpower's customer base, which stands at approximately 400,000 companies each year, includes multinational corporations such as IBM, Monsanto Company, ntl and Danaher subsidiaries. The number of direct staff Manpower has is estimated at more than 30,000 and as an agency employs more than 4.4 million workers each year. Manpower is a Fortune 500 company . Subsidiaries Manpower has several subsidiaries including Elan Group Ltd, Jefferson Wells, Right Management, Manpower Professional and in 2007 acquired Clarendon Parker, an employment business based in the Middle East. MyPath.com In January 2009 Manpower launched MyPath, a free career management website that provides advice from expert bloggers and other sources, and access to a network of peers and mentors with similar interests and careers. The current list of offerings include: •Key MyPath functions currently available include: •'Free training.'. MyPath offers 30-day access to online course ware and a selection of books, through a partnership with Skillsoft, at no obligation, although the user may choose to purchase further access after the free trial period ends.. •'Career Driver webinar'. A 90-minute interactive webinar where career coaches from Right Managemeent help the individual connect their career assessment results to work experiences so they can understand themselves better and define the future they really want. •'MyPath Career Assessments'. Developed by Harvard University professors, these three self-tests help identify abilities, interests and motivations and gain vital insight into the kinds of work life choices that will best suit the user. They have been reviewed and commented on by Fast Company and Live Mint. •Salary Gauge. Compare salaries for your career and skillset and how that changes from city to city. Currently shows U.S. data only. •Feedback tools. Members can give and get honest feedback with MyPath’s free instant feedback tool from Rypple that allows members to ask questions of their mangers and peers and receive anonymous feedback, identifying strengths and areas for growth. •Career Navigator. Through 24 statements dealing with work and life, members weigh what is a priority in their life and for those priorities how satisfied they are; highlighting the areas within one’ work life that may need additional attention. Board of directors *Jeffrey A. Joerres - Chairman, CEO & President *J. Thomas Bouchard - IBM *Stephanie A. Burns - Dow Corning *Willie D. Davis - All Pro Broadcasting *Jack M. Greenberg - McDonalds *Terry A. Hueneke *Rozanne L. Ridgway - Baltic American Enterprise Fund and Boeing *Dennis Stevenson - Pearson PLC *John R. Walter - AT&T and Ashlin Management *Edward J. Zore - Northwestern Mutual *B.R. Sharma & Ganesh Sharma - GLOBAL JOBS (Recruitment Agency, Nepal) See also *Employment agency *Recruiter *Recruitment *Temporary work *UK agency worker law Notes External links * Sitoufficiale * MyPath.com Career Site Categoria:Agenzie lavoro temporaneo